


Pride

by Wishunew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishunew/pseuds/Wishunew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro is the only Paladin that can really bond with his Lion, in an attempt to help the rest of the pilots further along the path or unity with their lions, The Black Lion decides to step in. (this is really just gratuitous heat porn with angst im sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> its well past midnight where I'm posting this, my only beta is spellcheck and im severely dyslexic but if I don't start posting this now I'll never post it so, I am so sorry. i hope the only think I missed were some capitals. Please read and review. I should have more up soon

Shiro was… hot. There isn't really a better word for it. Like feeling a fever from the inside out. Coran had them doing that “see through your lion” thing all day and Shiro was the only one that had managed the feat. He was probably just tired from that, shiro rationalized as he retreated to his quarters to shower and rest. He did have a bit of a headache as well, so that's probably what it was. The cool water of the shower felt nice on his skin, sliding over tired muscles and aching bones, he took his time, indulging in the simple pleasures that had long been denied him.

 

The water felt like a tease on his skin, feather light and almost ticklish, he should talk to Coran about the pressure later, as he reached over and turned the temperature up, making a low sound of pleasure in his throat as the heat his his skin, flushed in innocent pleasure under his scars. He hates them. Normally hates them, shiro thinks, as he touches them now, with his still human hand, tracing the larger ones that cut across the upper left part of his chest like an x, something had gone for his heart, maybe twice. Further down his sternum and abs, thinner, scattered scars over the firm, toned planes of his stomach. Slashes, something tells him, a very sharp knife or a metal tipped whip. His body is amazing, how much had he endured, how much has he survived? His mettle hand curls into a fist against the wall of the shower, feeling the cool tiles under them.

 

He shivered as he let his hand traveled lower, a soft noise coming from his throat as he tangled his fingers in the curles around the base of his thick cock, he doesnt know how long he’s been hard but he doesn’t mind, its natural, lots of adrenalin, high stress situation. He should enjoy this, too, he thinks to himself as he fully wraps his left hand around the base of his cock. Shiro groaned, squeezing a little, enjoying the weight of himself in his hand for a moment. He had to lean more heavily on his mechanical arm as he dragged his hand down his hot shaft, mouth falling open in a tight groan his stance shifting, spreading his legs a little more while he teased the tip with his thumb, then slowly sliding his hand back up again, any pre-cum he’d gathered washed away under the warm water.

 

He was slow, took his time, shaking and trembling under his own ministrations, gasping in the water thick air as he got to know himself again, how long has it been since he’s gotten off. He can't remember, normally that would bother him but right now it just makes this extra sweet, squeezing his hand as he gets to the head ripping a loud whine from him. He should try to be quiet. He doesn't want to, pointedly letting out another loud moan as he rubs his thumb at the leaking tip. He feels warm all over, a pleasant buzz that runs through his veins, pooling in his stomach and buzzed in his head like alcohol.

 

He didn't think about anything as he touched himself, thoughts like smoak in his head of people he found attractive, women, men, but he couldn't hold onto the concept of them, nothing but more, _please, I'm so close_. Begging felt right so he did, his voice sounding broken as his balls ached with need, “please” he moaned into the steam filled air, his hand a wet glide up and down his cock, squeezing randomly when the pleasure made his body twitch, “I'm close, I'm close” speaking made him shiver, the words felt heavy and forbidden on his tongue, his lips felt thick just saying them, as he licked them and pressed his hot, flushed face against the cool tile of the shower, squeezing his eyes shut he gave into the crescendo of pleasure, moaning unashamed as his hips started rutting against his hand, snapping hard as he shook with sensation his body barely even remembered, crying out sharply as his body clenched and he spilled against the wall of the shower. He stayed slump, panting, as the water ran down his back, still warm, still an indulgence, slowly stroking his still drooling cock, it will start to hurt soon but he wanted to make the most of it. Enjoy the pleasure before he worry’s about who could have been walking by his door and heard him sound like that.

 

Shiro barely dried himself off when he got out of the shower, feeling inexplicably tired. He should meet with the team for... Something, he can't remember anymore, his head feeling as hazy as the shower had been. If they needed him they would find him, he decided as he melted into the bed, naked and almost boneless as he let the cool air of the ship caress his naked, flushed skin. A nap, he thinks hazily, barely able to keep his eyes open as he curls onto his side, clinging a pillow to his chest, a nap could be okay, just a quick one.

 

He dreamed, of lions in the sky, of heat, sweat and blood dripping off skin, strong and hard, of fighting and survival, and raw, primal pleasure, a torrent of it rising and falling inside him it feels like he can't breath, he’s choking in it, but he needs it, years for it, deep inside, some part of him need more. He was… he was empty and it was wrong and it hurt, it hurt and he cried for it, begged into the dark, please, please.

 

He woke up with the word on his lips, shaking, gasping, dripping with sweat as he grasped at his sheets, hips rutting, riding his pillow as he sobbed his orgasm, biting at his forearm as he road it out, curled up and shaking, trembling. He was hot, so hot, deep inside and he couldn't. He needed… he let out a gasp as his hips jerked, still hard cock pressing into the slick of his own cum. His muscles felt like jello, his legs spreading as he jerked again, arching his back. “F-fuck” he gasped out, voice sounding raw, had he been screaming? He needed to… needed to get off the bed, get dressed. Help. something was. He needed.

 

Shiro slid off the bed to the floor struggling to push himself up, put something on, cloths were agony on his skin, too muchtoomuchtoomuch. He itched to take them off, needed to his body screamed to naked again but he fought it down, got himself standing, half of husd armor on the rest hanging around his waist, it was as much as he could stand, stumbling out of his room into the hall, he slumped against the wall, leaning heavily on it as he tried to find someone, anyone, to help him. This… this couldn't be right.

 

The air was different, out of his room, fresh and cool in his overheated skin, he was purring before he realized it, and he can only fight so many things his body wants to do right now so he let it happen. It was agony alone, too much clothing, to much air, not enough contact, he felt alone,. More than that he felt _lonely_ , he needed to be around people, near his _pride_ but they weren't… he couldn't feel them and he was crying, eyes blurring as he shuffled his way down the hall that was too long.

 

He felt the heat before anything else, a pulsing inferno of life, it made his knees weak, wobbly, the whine that slipped from his mouth, needy and broken, couldn't be helped, he tried to blink away tears to see who it was, before the startled exclamation of his name informed him it was Keith, red lion, pride mate. Shiro’s cock twitched, leaked, body spasmed and clenched, when the red lion reached him, touched him with smoldering hands and careful grace, intense eyes peering at him and Shiro was helpless, pulled him close, wrapped his arms around the lion and curled into his warmth.

 

Keith went still as the half naked paladin wrapped himself around him, feeling like he had a fever as he all but smothered the smaller man. Shiro was whining under his breath, purring as he nuzzled into Keith's neck. Keith was pretty sure he wasn't dreaming, it was only the early evening, why would he dream about failing spectacularly at mind melding with his lion to then be blanketed by a half naked and aroused Shiro?

 

“Um!” Keith squeeks when the older man's nuzzles turned into a bit, tensing under Shiro’s hold and the older Paladin pushed away, stumbled and and fell back onto the floor, he gasped, shivering, bit his lip as he looked up at Keith, purples blown wide as he panted harshly through his nose. Keith stood there almost unable to blink, eyes sliding over the golden and flushed form of the leader of their team, sweat slick and scarred chest rising and falling with the harshness of his breath, an impressive tent forming in his pants despite how restrictive the armor was. “S-shiro?”

 

The older man whines at the sound of his name, body trembling once, hips twitching on the floor. He dragged in a large breath and let it out in a huff, “H-help me” he forced out, voice tight “I… s-something's wrong” his hips twitched on the ground again, an aborted buck like he wanted to move, and he blushed harder, the scar on the bridge of his nose almost blending in.

 

Keith was nodding at his broken plea, reaching for him and it took everything Shiro had to move away, dragging himself just an inch from the other Lion.”D-don't! I cant… i cant handle… please just” the red lion nodded again and sprinted off in the direction of what Shiro thinks is the command room, he can't tell right now, everything was inside out and backwards, up is down and he is on the floor, hard and leaking into his armor, shivering and alone. He can feel the heat of Keith's presence on his skin, lessening as he moved further down the hall and the lonely ache of it beating him black and blue inside, it hurt, he burned and he was alone, he needed.

 

No, he needed to focus. Something is wrong with him. . he felt too weak to move, but he was safe, in the castle, he could stay right here until help comes. He can cry, too, because his life is in shambles, he’s sick right now, alone. his pride mates are too far away. But Shiro can wait right here he is for the red lion to come back and help.

 

It felt like forever, a million lifetimes, before he felt the heat of the red lion again, he was coming back, followed by the cooling touch of the blue lion and the comfort, safety of the yellow. Green was there too, hidden, secret. Too young, too young. Shiro twitched as footsteps echoed through the hall,they were coming at a run, his gut twisted, pain spiking though whatever pleasure heat had been filling him. The green lion is too young.

 

He groans in pain and curls in around his stomach when they finally reach him, dark fire burning in his gut and it hurts, he feels nauseous. “Please” he chokes out over the roll of it, “S-something's wrong” he feels their auras, his team, nervous, worried, protective, the yellow lion reaches for him and he almost stretches towards him before the red stops the movement.

 

“Don't touch him” keith's voice is clear and sharp in Shiro’s haze, “that makes… whatever this is worse” shiro shivers, hates the red lion, loves him because he’s right.

 

Coran kneels down before him and his cool, crisp hand touches Shiro's skin. It feels like nothing, no attachments, no colors or feelings. Empty and unsatisfying. Shiro looks up at him with wet, red rimmed eyes and the older Altean gives him a soft knowing look, full of sympathy, as he effortlessly hefts Shiro to his feet, “come, young paladin, let's get you to the med bay so we can do a full scan.”

 

He carefully kept shiro to his side, away from the other lions , their colors pastel against his emptiness. Until he was put, protesting, into one of the pods, pain and arousal swirled in his body like pressure pressing against the roof of a volcano, his pride peering at him through the screen made him feel like he was on display, wanted, maybe, but trapped, alone, “no, please” shiro whispered, scratching at the inside of the glass. It hurt and he needed them.

 

Outside the pod Hunk pressed a hand against the glass, watching as the anguish and panic filled Shiro’s eyes, reaching for him from behind the barrier. Whatever’s happening, Shiro didn't deserve any of this. It’s almost not fair.

 

“So what's wrong with him” lance asked yet again, Hunk had lost count of the amount of time he’s asked, but it must have been more than 5, lance’s tone was taking on a hard edge to it. One that said he was going to do something rash in a few seconds if he didn't get an answer.

 

“Strictly speaking, nothing's wrong with him” Coran said as he stared at the holoscreen, altean words scrolling past rapidly, “this is actually pretty common among black lion paladins” he gave them one of his stupid, disarming smiles, “the black lion wants to keep the paladins together, to create a union, as it were. According to our records it helps the Paladins connect with their lions as well, on a basic level”

 

“So he wants to… hang out with is?” Lance asked, tilting his head and looking back at Shiro who was clawing at the glass on the other side of glass, crying quietly and making desperate noises as Hunk stroked the outside, “he doesn't look like he wants to hang out with us”

 

Coran shoots him an inquisitive look, “no” he said slowly like maybe Lance wouldn't understand the word, “he wants to unite with you, on a… primal, is that a better word, level. English is so confusing so many words that mean almost the same thing but they’re just a little off, basic could mean un original or base urged, like sex and shelter and food, where as primal only means one thing, but technically they both mean the same thi-”

 

“Coran!” Pidge shouted loudly, cutting him off. Pidge’s face was awash of red as they looked between the red-headed altean and Shiro, “are you saying that the black lion has decided that, to help us merge better with our lions, we have to... “ Pidge makes some kind of complicated hand gesture, “with Shiro!?”

 

Allura and Coran nodded, while lance looked at pidge like they were out of their mind, mimicking the hand motion and miming his confusion as Coran brought up a scan of Shiro’s body on a bigger holoscreen, “well, not you, pidge, shiro and the lion recognize that you’re more of their… cub, i would guess? But the other three, are definitely being seen as mates. Normally if not everybody is on board with the exercise we can put the Black Lion paladin in the health pod for a few days until it passes.”

 

“Normally?” keith presses, anxiety making his voice high and sharp.

 

“Yes well, maybe it was something the Galra did to him, maybe it's just your human biology. I’m not sure, but this… bonding, i want to say heat? Is causing his body incredible strain, even in the medical pod. I’m not saying that it could cause serious damage, but there isn't enough data to know for sure.”

 

Pidge gets kind of pale at the news, clenching their fists as they looked at the others. Lance was standing there kind of stupid, mouth open, still slowly mimicking the hand motions pidge had done earlier, keith looked enraged, and Hunk hadn't taken his eyes off Shiro, trying to reassure the panicking leader that they hadn’t left him, they were here.

 

“Are you saying that if we don't sleep with him he might die?” keith asked, demanded more like, “because his lion decided?”

 

Coran let out an awkward laugh and twisted his mustache, “well i'm sure the lion did not plan to kill him but, yes, that seems to be the long and short of it”

 

The human pilots trade glances, shifting uncomfortably. Their lives had taken a turn for the strange since shiro had crash landed into their lives but this was probably the strangest.lance was the first one to react, composing himself as he looked at shiro, who seemed to have sensed the attitude in the room had shifted, his eyes darting around to all the other paladins.

 

“Well i mean i can't be the only one of us to think that having to sleep with Shiro would be categorically… not awful” he says looking up at the ceiling of the medical bay and pointedly ignoring hunk and Pidge’s glairs of incredulous disbelief.

 

“You named your pillow after him, Lance” Pidge said dryly, “we all know where you stand on this topic.” Lance sputters out shocked outrage as he tackles the smaller pilot to the ground, rubbing his knuckle into their scalp as punishment for billing his secret.

 

Shiro whined inside the pod, watching the other lions play with each other. He wanted that, the yellow lion hadn’t left him but his presence was a tease, raising his temperature and the tidal wave of need inside him. It was hell, it was heaven and he needed it to be both. The pain kept him sane but the fire made him burn, he was melting and he was alone, he was so alone, he’d been alone for so long. He lets his head thunk heavy against the glass with a whine, panting harshly as the monitors show a spike in blood pressure and temperature. The other pilots jump, the ridiculousness of the situation falling away in the face of a very real threat to their leader.

 

“I’m going to leave” Pidge announced, swallowing hard and still pale with worry, they gathered up their things and headed to the exit of the medbay as quickly as they could.

 

“Pidge” lance called before they could leave, his voice low and serious, “we’re going to take care of him okay don't worry” the green lion paladin spared a glance back, a quick nod, before they left.

 

Allura frowned at the three remaining pilots as they all traded uneasy looks, “is… intimacy a problem for your species?” she asked as delicately as she could given they didn't know the time frame they had until shiro got worse, “we might be able to find a sedative that could help, but given how his biology is already reacting, adding more foreign chemicals may just make him worse. I’m sorry that forcing this mating ritual on you is upsetting you. It was my understanding that the lion's technology was mimicked from a species native to your planet”

 

“We’re humans” keith gritted out through clenched teeth and anger, “Lions are a different species entirely. Their… habits aren't like ours, this isn't.” he growls and rubs his temple, “doing... this with Shiro would normally be something I'd... wanted, if he wanted it. But He's out of his right mind, thanks to the black lion, he cant consent to having...”

 

“You can say sex” Hunk spoke up as he turned away from the medical pod, “we’re all about to do this, right? As crazy as it sounds, there isn't any option. Shiro would do this for us, anything for us, right? we can't just take the risk that he’d die if we don’t.” he hard a hard look in his eye, the same look he got when he was saving the Balmerans or jumping in front of rockets in his more heavily armored lion. Keith and Lance were a little speechless, nodding along with him. They were going to do this, for Shiro.


End file.
